Ten Years Back
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: Sequel for "Ten Years Later" After the reunion of the Decimo, everything has gone to hell. Ever since Polizzioto Settimo was thrown in jail, all of his allies came attacking at the Decimo's doorstep non-stop. Now, Reborn has a plan. Going back to the past. It's not easy, especially when you have to keep your secret as the Decimo in your junior high times. 1827 8059 10051 RL
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: HEY GUYZ! HERE'S THE SEQUAL! XD So you guys know the summary right? So I got this idea from "change" a story about their future-selves go into the past and stuff_

_Oh yeah, before this, the story before this is "Ten Years Later" so read that first before you read this! XD_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR. BECAUSE IF I DID EVERYONE WOULD BE OH-SO-INLOVE WITH UKE-TSUNA AND HIBARI WOULD GET A LOT OF TSUNA LOVIN'_

_Summary: __After the (second) reunion of the Vongola Decimo, everything has gone quiet. Well, too quiet. Ever since Kurosaki Kentaro, Poliziotto Settimo (seventh), was thrown in jail- vongola jail- the Poliziotto's allies came to attacking at the Decimo's doorstep non-stop. Reborn, being well, the greatest hitman made a plan to have the solution on it all. Returning to the past. 1827,805, RL (no shimon at the past)_

_WARNING: OOC PEOPLE...YAOI...NO BETA-YET-.{.[(I STILL CAN'T FIND A BETA) girlinblue- whoever you are. do you wanna be my betareader? I can't seem to find you.. T.T] Anyways, who ever wants to be my betareader, please PM me or anything } REBORN X LAMBO... _

_**PLEASE READ: WARNING:::::OOC REBORN:::ARIAXGAMMA AND LAMBOXREBORN ::::: MILLEFIORE AND GIGLIO NERO ARE IN THIS ALONG WITH THE SHIMON PEOPLEZ::::::: I AM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH. IT'S NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE SO NO CRITISISM ABOUT MY LANGUAGE AND SPELLING. **_

_**pairings: 1827 8059 ALLX27 RXL Aria X Gamma 10051**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

"Hiiiiiiieeee! NO! NO! NO! NO!" our very uke-ish boss shouted inside the mansion Dino owned.

Right now at this very moment, Tsuna and his family were having a vacation. And yes, it was with Dino and his subordinates. Tsuna and his guardians have just completed a new mission for the sake of the "mafia world". Right after the second reunion and after Kurosaki Kentaro was thrown in jail, Vongola jail- to be precise, his allies started to attack and everything went haywire for a week. Now, everything was peaceful again. If only it could stay like this for a long, long time, now that would be the life.

Inside a very elegant and spacious room, sat the boss of Vongola, Cavallone, Millefiore, Shimon and Giglio Nero. Along with their bosses, Gamma, Romario, Kikyo, Adelheid and Kyouya were with them, situated behind their bosses. Being in the shadows, Reborn smirked as he saw his ex-student's eyes gleam with disbelief to what he said.

"Eto.. lil bro' I think everything will be fine and Reborn must have a reason for this" Dino said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"B-BUT! Dino-san! Reborn want us to go back to the past! And-" Tsuna was cut off as soon as Reborn shot some expensive vase beside Tsuna.

"R-REBORN!" Tsuna stuttered as the adult form of Reborn came into view.

Getting the arcobalenos adults again was a hard thing to do. They had to bargain certain things to checker face (read the manga) and getting him some things like Tsu-kun's underwear, some ecchi pictures of Tsuna and a _lot_ of wine and steak, in which Xanxus had a tantrum about. (- randomness) After getting the bodies of the arcobaleno back, Reborn and Lambo had a very intimidating relationship, then Lambo cried a lot, then he almost died and this tested Reborn's love for him. Fortunately for Lambo, Reborn did love him (_alot_).

Now, getting back to the story, as you can see or read, Reborn is now smirking yet again and is now situated at his thro- chair. "Now, Dame-Tsuna, as I was saying You and your guardians, along with some other people whom I chose will be going to the past and will give an allegiance to the Poliziotto Famiglia. Remember to be friends with them okay? good? now dismissed " Reborn said hurriedly and left the room as soon as the clock stroked 11:32. Oh what could he be doing now? (I'll live it to you guys)

"Well, Reborn-san was certainly in a hurry" Aria said chuckling.

"Yeah, I think I heard him speak about getting a present for someone" Gamma butted in.

"MAMA! PAPA! I wanna go home!" A little girl said, coming out of his hiding place. Ah, Aria and Gamma's first born child. Uni-chan. "Uni! Manners." Aria said scolding her child. Uni nodded her head and smiled at Tsuna and Byakuran. "Bye, bye Tsu-nii, Bya-nii, Kikyo-nii, Enma-nii, Adel-nee, Romario-jii, Hibari-nii" She said while bowing down and running out of the room with her, clutching to her parents' arms.

"Well, she certainly ignored you, know am I right, Cavallone-kun" Byakuran said smiling happily.

Dino sulked on one of the corners and everyone ignored him for the rest of the time. "Tsunayoshi we're going" Kyo-kun said, clearly annoyed. Tsuna, being the uke he is, he nodded his head and went to stand up, but was stopped when Byakuran smirked at him. "What is it now Byakuran-san?"

"Eto, well, I was hoping you could send Sho-chan, to my room before you leave so that I could-"

"Wait! You have a thing for Shouchi Irie!?" Dino exclaimed

"Byakuran-sama and Irie-san has been going out for a year now Cavallone" Kikyo said, opening his mouth for the first time. Tsuna, who nodded his head before going out sighed.

"Tsuna-kun?" Enma smiled at him.

"Enma-kun! Eh...where's Adelheid-san?" Tsuna asked as the three (with Kyouya) walked out of the room.

"Oh.. she went away as soon as Reborn dashed out. She said something about Julie and something abouting Killing" Enma said still smiling

"Oh" Tsuna sweat dropped

"So... do you know who is coming with you?"

"Not really, I think you would be a perfect candidate though" Tsuna said

" Well, actually Reborn picked me, but Adelheid has already said no to Reborn-san's offer"

"Awww!" Tsuna said and pouted.

Meanwhile, Kyouya, who was ignored the whole time scowled as he noticed he was being ignored by his lover. Yes, Hibari Kyouya, who hates crowding and loves to be ignored, is now hating the fact that his own lover is ignoring him for some wimpy Shimon boss. But, at least, he thought, that he will get a day or two alone with the said lover before going on the mission.

"-ya, Kyouya?- kyouuuuyyyaaaa!"

Turning around, he saw his lover and a door being opened. Oh.. they have arrived in their room... and thus Kyouya smirked.

After a day of relaxation, roughness and sweetness, the young Vongola boss was ready for anything except this...

Sure, the girls (including chrome, ipin and Bianci) and his mother were still vacationing somewhere, he was happy for them, but for Tsuna he was not. He was having a nice day at first, since everyone was doing the usual at breakfast (you know, fighting and all). He thought he was

Right infront of him was the same device his younger self used when they went to the future. You know, the circly thing? What was it again? Tsuna did not know and so do I. Well, anyways, right infront of him was not only the machine, but also his guardians, lover, his hitman tutor and... Byakuran, Shoichi and Spanner.

"So, Reborn, who is going with us again?" Tsuna voiced out, making everyone quiet.

"Well, since Enma was not allowed, I proposed the idea to Byakuran and Shoichi"

"Kufufufufu, then what is the blonde mechanic doing here?" Mukuro asked

"Well, pineapple-san. I am here to explain everything" Spanner said as he typed away with his laptop

"And what will you be explaining?" Gokudera asked

Yamamoto smiled happily as he embraced his lover from behind. "Mah~ mah~ Hayato, calm down. I'm sure Spanner has a reason"

"Thank you Yamamoto-san. Well, to answer your question. I am here to explain the fact that your bodies will be exchange from what you are now to what you were ten years ago-"

"EH!? We're going back ten years ? B-But I was like...like a-" Lambo started

"a snotty-annoying-five year old, who loves to annoy people" Reborn finished while smirking. Lambo pouted at this and turned to his boss for help. Sighing, Tsuna looked at Spanner and asked. "Eto.. Spanner, can you tweak a little for Reborn and Lambo?" he asked. Nodding his head, Spanner typed some weird numbers to his laptop and then adjusted some wires. Shoichi, being the genius he is, helped his friend in re-arranging some things.

"Spanner, you can explain to them the other things, while I adjust somethings here" Sho-chan said as he picked a blue wire and then replacing it with a violet colored one.

"Hai. Thank you Shoichi. Now, getting back to topic. Reborn and Lambo can have their present bodies. When you guys go back to the past, remember to rest for awhile. Your present power and all of the things you have learned will stay the same, this includes your memories. Now, remember never say anything about the future" Spanner finished with a lick on his lollipop.

"Well, that is EXTREMELY nice!"

"Shut up lawn-head!"

"Mah Ha-ya-to stop it"

"W-where! are you t-touching! S-stop! B-baseball freak!"

"Mou~ shou-chan, are you finish?"

"Hai Byakuran-san"

"Kufufufufu this will be interesting~"

"Hn"

"K-KYOUYA!W-wAIT! D-don't-"

"Reborn? are we going?"

With a nod of his head, everyone was blinded by a bright light.

"Good luck everyone" Spanner muttered and then turned back to his laptop

Opening his eyes to the familiar room he was in, he looked at his side and saw a mop of black hair. Wait...why was...oh yeah..they started going out ten years ago. So this must have been the time when they started going out.

"Tsunayoshi?" a familiar voice said

"Kyouya?" he asked and when the figure moved, he saw his lover's younger face.

Kyouya smirked when he noticed the date and the time. This day was _the_ day. He kissed his lover's forehead and trapped him under him.

"K-kyouya?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

"A-are we doing it?"

"Hn..yes"

a sqeak from the younger

AND BARA BOOM! BARA BAM!

_'Oh Primo, please help me' _ Tsuna thought as he closed his eyes for some rest and a new future and...mission..

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: READ AND REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank's for the reviews and alerts guys!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait and this short chapter, but Im in kind of a hurry right now, so I'm just going to say I DO NOT OWN KHR and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WARNING: OOC CHARACTERS.. CAN'T TELL WHO...YAOI! ...RUSHED CHAPTER Xalot**

**SPECIAL THANKS!:::: Love Chronical for being my Beta reader! XD thank you~**

_1827_

*RING! RING!*  
"Mmmm...five more minutes Reborn."  
*RING RING!*  
Opening his eyes, the young brunette turned his head and looked at his clock. 'Oh..it's only 7:35. I'm not late for the meeting...but then Kyouya and Reborn will-' Tsuna thought as he drifted off to sleep, but was cut off as soon as he remembered. 'Reborn...10 years in the past...Kyouya...first night...the pain in my lower back!'  
"HHHIIIIEEE! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" The young decimo shouted as he got off the bed and rushed to get ready. Coming down to the kitchen, he saw breakfast prepared with a note attached saying,  
'Dear Tsunayoshi,  
I am sorry about not being with you when you awaken and for not waking you up, but being the younger me, I still have a lot of paperwork to do, so I will be leaving early. I love you.  
-Kyouya'  
"Awww! He said 'I love you!'" Tsuna squealed out as though he was going back to puberty. Which would be the right time to start since his feminine features were still VERY visible, not like his old self in which he became a tad bit handsome and pretty...and beautiful. Oh, and not to mention cute! He was so caught up on his squealing he forgot about school.  
Great. Just great...  
~5 minutes before the bell~  
"HHHIIIIEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"  
"J-JUUDAIME!-" Tsuna runs past Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Yo Tsu-"  
"Juudaime?"  
"Tsuna?"  
"HHIIIEEE! WERE GOING TO BE LATE! LET'S HURRY UP!"  
"Ahahahaha, sure Tsuna!"  
"H-hai Juudaime! Let me carry you!"  
"Eh.. ah.. Gokudera-kun it's fine."  
"G-gokudera?"  
"Ah... right.. in the past I was calling you Gokudera and Takeshi, as Yamamoto, so I'm going to start it agai-Hiiiieee! Let's go!"  
"Hai!" Gokudera exclaimed, while his lover just laughed it off and dashed with his friends towards the gate.  
~1 minute before the bell~  
"WE'RE ALMOOOOSSSSTTT TTTHHHEEERRREEEE!" Hayato and Takeshi said as they all dashed towards the front gate, in which, you can clearly see the disciplinary committee closing.  
"W-wait! Don't close the gate!" Tsuna exclaimed as he got to the gate first and held it open for his friends, but before he could come in, the expected happened; the bell rang. "W-wait! I-I..."  
"Hn... Tsunayoshi, you seem to be late..."  
Turning his head, Tsuna took his weapons out. Those big watery-puppy-dog-eyes, the cute, plump lips that pouted, that adorable blush on his cheeks and that very feminine body of his. Kyouya shook his head as 'those' kind of thoughts appeared in his head. Sometimes those work on him, well, it always did work on him, not once was it conquered by anyone (yes, it includes the Varia ) ...except Reborn. Reborn only gave in to Lambo and sometimes even Tsuna himself would give in to Lambo.  
"I-I'm s-sorry K-Kyouya! I overslept!" Tsuna acted, being Dame will show his schoolmates nothing has changed and it sure did work, but Kyouya, being Kyouya, smirked and said "Come to my office to receive your punishment, herbivore. "  
Tsuna blinked. He knew that Kyouya only calls him herbivore when he loses, and that doesn't happen everyday, or when they...do cosplaying in their activities. 'Oh...'  
Nodding his head, Tsuna walked towards his classroom and sat in his usual seat. He went over one of his schedules and saw his first class was with his not so favorite math teache, Nezu-sensei.  
'Heh...his face was priceless at the reunion. Ah~ that was a great day indeed.' Tsuna chuckled lightly as he remembered his classmate's faces when he told them the truth.  
"Class let us begin, but first I would like to welcome some new transfer students." Nezu-sensei exclaimed.  
The door opened and what Tsuna saw was a visible sign saying: 'I WILL SMILE WHILE YOU DIE.' It was our marshmallow. The Shoichi loving Byakuran and beside him was Shoichi Irie, both of them looked younger! 'Of course they're younger! We came back to the past!' Tsuna exclaimed in his head. When Byakuran noticed Tsuna, he smiled at him and went to sit beside him, not even bothering what the teacher was saying.  
"Oh dear, it looks like Kurosaki-kun and his friends aren't here yet" Nezu-sensei sighed and looked at the door. Well, no one is going to be coming from there...  
"Calling Sawada Tsunayoshi, the discplinary chairman will see you now. Please proceed to his office immediately." The man said through the speaker.  
Oh...this day just keeps getting better and better.

PWEASE REVWIEW! X3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ** Hey guys, I am so SORRY for not updating for...er..weeks? or is it months? I AM SOO SORRY! Tests came up, projects came out and the heck, i was always picked as the leader and had to do almost everything! Anyways, I know I haven't updated for a long time , so I'm just going to give you guys either a long chapter or some short chapter**_**s**_**. Thank you for the review and the favorites!**

**and Thank you Love-chan for the beta reading!**

_**Previously:**_

_**"Oh dear, it looks like Kurosaki-kun and his friends aren't here yet" Nezu-sensei sighed and looked at the door. Well, no one is going to be coming from there...**_

_**"Calling Sawada Tsunayoshi, the disciplinary chairman will see you now. Please proceed to his office immediately." The man said through the speaker.**_

_**Oh...this day just keeps getting better and better.**_

"Kyo-ya!" A brunette's voice called.

The man sitting on the sofa looked up from his book and stared at where the voice came from. He knew who was behind that door, and his guess was confirmed at the sight of the brown colored, gravity defying hair. "Tsunayoshi?" The man's husky voice asked. The cute little tuna fish who was hiding came inside the room, and everything lit up for the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Hai. So why did you call me?" Tsuna asked as he sat down beside his lover.

"Hn. I just needed someone to accompany me in dealing with the paperwork. Since you already know what to-"

"Mou~ Kyoya. And I thought we'd be doing other things." Tsuna pouted. At this statement, the cloud chuckled then smirked. He knew his lover was not as innocent as he was before. Dealing with Mukuro, Reborn, and especially Kyoya, this 'innocence' is easy to lose physically and mentally.

"Well, we could do that if you want to, Tsu-na-yo-shi~." Kyoya huskily whispered into the boy's ear and delightfully received a slight moan.

_

As the bell for fourth period rang, the door opened and thus walked in a blushing and tired looking Vongola Boss. Well, I don't need to explain anymore, right?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please take a seat and where have you been?" The current teacher asked a little angrily. "Er...I was called to the Disciplinary committee and-" The teacher didn't let him finish. He just nodded and began the lessons again. Sitting down on the wooden chair, Tsuna's hyper intuition snapped. There was someone dangerous coming.

He didn't know who it was or what would happen, but knowing the fact that someone dangerous was coming, he readied himself. When the door opened with a loud 'bang', all the guardians inside the room prepared their gear. Instead of an attack, what they saw was a boy the same age as them. He had messy dark, raven hair and dark blue eyes that could give a glare ten times better than Tsuna (If he was in his normal state) but the glare went away as he noticed all of his classmates looking at him.

"Kurosaki-san, where have you been?" The teacher said annoyed. This was his second student who walked on his lessons and no teacher in their right mind would not, not get angry. Kurosaki bowed down, "Gomene, Sensei. I overslept because I needed to do this." The raven haired student handed a pile of papers to the teacher with a bright smile. "You must know what I mean, ne?"

He walked and sat down behind Tsuna, who was staring at him. When the teacher read the papers, his eyes brightened and went back to his normal self. Which was a gruff and brute man.

~Flash Back~

_Right after coming to the past, the tenth generation gathered in a room. A very large room, to be exact. Complete with the Vongola crest and the Vongola 'aura'. This won't be mistaken as another group's hideout. (Psshhh!) "Since everyone is here, let us start the orientation of Kurosaki Kentaro." The Vongola Boss stated. Even though he was in his younger body, he felt nothing wrong with it. Except he felt lighter and had a very strong appetite for his Skylark. Hey, he's in his puberty season...___

_"Tenth, may I-" Gokudera started but was stopped as his Boss' hand shot up, indicating that he will explain everything. Even if Reborn was here (in the past, not in the room, for he is currently busy with his lover), he shouldn't get back to his past problems of relying on his tutor too much. "Now, as I was saying.__  
__Kurosaki Kentaro, Age: sixteen. Dark raven hair and blue eyes. Height: 5"7, weight: 61.9kg.___

_He is currently the smartest student in Namimori and second to Kyoya as the strongest fighter, as recorded. The only son of the Kurosaki Famiglia here in Japan. Next heir to the broke company Kuro-Kuuro Company. He is also a popular student in Namimori High and currently has a crush on Kyoko-chan ,a teachers pet but is also a bully." At this statement, Kyoko blushed while everyone else giggled.___

_At long last, the tension in the air half vanished, since there was still Mukuro and Kyoya together in a room. Nothing good can happen with that._

___"Is that all Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro put an emphasis on the 'kun', making the Tuna blush.__  
_

_"Actually no, that was just basic information , the folders that are in front of you have his more private information and the objective of this mission, which is clearly to let him join us instead of going berserk-like his future self- and while we're at it, please try to be closer to him." Tsuna said with a smile glued to his face. Sometimes that angelic-innocent-smiling face can do harm...a lot of harm.___

_"Now, any questions?" He asked one last time and suddenly a hand shot up.__  
__"Hai, Takeshi?"__  
__"Er... what's the plan?"__  
__"Which one would you like? A,B or C?"__  
__"Err...all?"__  
__Tsuna smirked while his lover paled an amount no one could see.__  
__"Hai, Takeshi..."_

~ Flash Back END~

"Everyone is dismissed." The last teacher of the day said as she gathered her things and left the room. As the others went out, the guardians and allies who were left nodded at each other before they left themselves.  
"Ne, Tsuna! Wanna go to the arcade and play a little bit?" the voice of the hyper baseball player echoed throughout the room. Tsuna, who was busy pouting, ignored his bestfriend and continued on pouting.

"Heh, what's wrong Dame-Tsuna? Bad day?" The familiar voice of Kurosaki Kentaro came into the youngers ear, and there the uke looked up from where he was staring at and did his best to succeed his plan.

___"Plan A: Seduce Kurosaki Kentaro, by Kyoko or by Dame Tsuna." Reborn's sarcastic voice came from the door. Holding his lovers hand, he walked up to the glaring Skylark and said "Don't worry, you can harm Kurosaki after this." The Skylark smirked.__  
_

Big doe eyes looked up at the dark blue ones, pink puckered lips formed a pout and the slight tint of pink on the Tuna's cheeks showed that was the ultimate uke, B. He was trying to look cute, or C. He is the ultimate uke. When Kurosaki saw the very uke-ish view, he didn't know why, but he blushed.

'H-He looks as cute as... Kyoko-chan...' When he forced his thoughts to stop, he was back yet again on the lovely view of the Decimo.  
"Kurosaki-san?" Tsuna called worriedly, he noticed the light tint of pink on his cheeks, but it disappeared quite easily.  
"Che, nothing." Kurosaki said frustrated. He walked away mumbling some things to himself.

When Kurosaki left, Tsuna came towards his friends and pouted.  
"I guess, plan A didn't work, ne Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a smile on his face and an arm around his lover's waist-who was blushing. "Well, I guess plan B is a go?" Hayato asked, not even noticing his lover's arm. When he received a nod, Hayato got his cellphone and called the mist for a go signal.

_"Plan B: The mist will come in to make Dame-Tsuna look more seductive." Reborn said, this time snuggling with his lover, who is asleep. "Reborn-san, not offending you, but why can't we use Kyoko? He does have a crush on her." Hayato asked. Reborn smirked and said quite simply "Because I want a show". Everyone was now confused,__  
__'What show?'__  
__Well, you'll all soon find out._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Tsunayoshi-kun, I am so sad to give you away, but it seems it is needed and-"  
"Save it, Pineapple herbivore." The Skylark answered back and put an arm around his lover. "Kyoya, stop it~ We need to do this now!" Tsuna whined and received a kiss on the cheek and a small goodbye. "I'll be waiting at Okaa-san's." Well, you see Kyoya started to call Nana, Okaa-san. Well, since they were already dating for years now, and when they were planning to get married, the two became closer to each other's families, not only that but sometimes Nana can become a very scary mother if you won't follow her orders.

"Bye! Wish us luck!" Tsuna shouted back with a smile.

"Ehhh~ Tsunayoshi-kun~ Why won't you smile like that to me~?" Mukuro whined and tried to hug him.  
Read: TRIED

"Because you're a sick perverted pineapple." He answered back with no emotion at all

Okay.. I AM SOOOO TIRED... SO , I'LL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES FIRST SO PLEASE NO FLAMES ABOUT ME NOT UPDATING ANYMORE... AND STILL I AM SO SORRY!

AND THANK YOU YET AGAIN LOVE-CHAN!1


End file.
